deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Dragolon
Alex Dragolon is the second United Nations Global Defense Intelligence Elite Special Agent and the member of the Order of the Heavenly Dragon. 'Origin' Alex Elta Dragolon is the son of the Great Magician Lord of Antichthon. Although his mother died in childbirth, he sees her beautiful face before she passed away. During his younger age, he was trained at the academy school, where his father was trained there long ago, and met his hardliner rival, Damon Atorse. He's a very popular student and the apprentice to all wizards and sorceresses as he studied from books about legends, even how to dispel the dark arts and Chaotic sorceries. At the graduation at his 20's, he received the letter from his father and learned that he has left to the forgotten castle to investigate the disturbance from the source. For five years, he hasn't received any news about his father until now... Alex stayed at his father's keep and studied some magic spells himself until he received the message from an old man from the Order of the Heavenly Dragons and warned about the evil Dark Magician Lord named Galon Aztorse has returned from exile and he's going to dominating the world with his army of demons and monster from the Eight Mystical Tomes of the Magician Lords by resurrecting the fallen Chaos god. Adding to this disturbing news, his father was killed, fought hard with bravery while defending the Tomes from evil wizard. Vowed to avenge his father's death and accept the quest on his own, Alex readied his spells and one basic book and he heads off to the evil wizard's dominated land. As he traveled to the evil wizard's dark land that he has dominated, he fought his way to find and defeat Aztorse's first servant elite and his creation from the Book. While on the way, he found the red orb from the treasure box. As he touched it, he was magically transformed into a mighty Dragon Warrior and burned his way to reach the Dark Servant's turf and defeated him. After he defeated the Dark Servant, he was dragged by dark teleportation and encountered his father's nemesis, Galon Aztorse, and was taunted every step in his way then finally faced the monstrous creation from the fallen Chaos god. As he defeated the first creation of the fallen Chaos god, he finally recovered the first of eight Books. The battle was easy but the hard battle was about to begin as he went to find another book to recover. His progress was met with great danger he faced. He defeated all seven Dark Servants and all six evil creations of Galon Aztorse while Alex collected the orbs and was taunted by his nemesis with insults about his father but he ignored his arrogant insults and faced the seventh evil creation and defeated the demonic creature in the hardest battle or so what he thinks. As he recovered the eight and final Book, he was teleported to the fallen Chaos god's domain where he was resurrected by his nemesis and its more powerful than ever he faced before but he has some help from the Order of the Heavenly Dragons as he was given to use all forms and his complete pages of his father's spell book. With his arsenal complete, he readied his final battle against the resurrected fallen Chaos god. At the domain of the resurrected fallen Chaos god, Alex puts anything he can use to defeat the Chaos god as he pushed him back from where he came. But instead, despite his best, he have learned a new spell that his father teach him in the past, a final solution which his nemesis didn't know about it was his true Aura Power and destroyed the fallen Chaos god from the face of the universe. With the fallen Chaos god is dead and Galon Aztorse is defeated with humility as he fled and vowed to have revenge another day, Alex Dragolon has finally saved the kingdom and restored the land, freed from decay and darkness. After the defeat of his nemesis, all Eight Mystical Books are returned to the rightful place and the new legend is born as he's now the Magician Lord but his title was called as "the Blue Magician Lord", meaning he's the only one who must balance between the two worlds that he defend against Chaos. On December 2012, he was recruited by UN-GDI as their Elite Special Agent for incredible magic power to combat occult and supernatural threats. 'Characteristic' He's wise, gentle and kind like his father. He's also very smart and an cunning trickster as well little shy on something awkward but he'll have to make understand and learnd them about something or two or so. 'Powers and Abilities' Alex Dragolon was trained at the academy school at his early years but thanks to his mystical spell book, he can cast any spell for his requirement for some and some spell may can use for battle against demons and monsters. Along with his magic, he can also his hero forms with his full Aura Power as his Aura Forms. In order to use any of Aura Forms, he uses his magic orbs wisely until now he uses with his Aura Magic. However, some of the forms from his book of magical races and creatures does not require orbs but it requires a right spell to transform. 'Inspirations' - Inspired from SNK and ADK Neo-Geo action game, Magician Lord. Category:Database Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:Elite Special Agent Category:UN-GDI Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons